sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Lanton Cerpo
Lanton Cerpo (12 BBY—) is a Colonel in CSA Security Division and an associate member of NovaCom. Appearance Lanton looks rather relaxed as he stands there. 6'1" he's rather tall, with a medium built body. His eyes are a blue-gray color, rather unique, and they are perfectly set almounds above his nose. His hair is golden and flows out of his skull falling into place. His face is clean shaven, tan, and rather young looking. All and all he looks quite handsome. Background When my father was killed that was the time that I grew up to fast. We lived on Tatoonie, my father was a Freighter Pilot for Com-Cooperation. He was a great pilot with some Starfighter experience. When I was younger my father used to take me with him on some of the smaller 'milk' runs. He even taught me to fly. We had a good life. The pay was nice, it kept the hutts off our backs for awhile, and we seemed to have it great. But that's were I was wrong. My mother didn't like my Father's job; I could just tell it from the way her eyes gave him that stern gaze, almost turning pure white, as she planned for his demise. My mother worked small mercenary positions and was able to hold the financial status together while he was away. She missed him though and often cried at nights for him to come home safely. She cried a lot of the time, she cried most though...When he died. I don't know how it happend; one minute, your alive, and the next, you laying on the cold steel floor of the freighter you were just piloting. I was with him when he died. He was murdered by a group of smugglers, no doubt looking for loot to bring back to the hutts or some other organization. I survived, don't ask me how because, frankly, I don't know. I piloted the freighter back to the planet, nobody was happy, but nobody cared (That's Tatooine for you, go figure.) I cried that night along with my mother, I was only 10 or 11 at the time, I didn't know much. My mother tried to avenge my fathers death. She made the biggest mistake of her, and my, life when she hopped that freighter to find out what she could. My mother never attempted to contact me after she left. I waited for her at the docking bay every day of my life until I turned 17. I missed her. Some wonder how I survived on Tatoonie with a dead father, and a mother who's run away. Well, after my mother left I stayed in our home for awhile and let the bills collect in a nice pile. My father left some money in a hidden box inside the workshed that he built, in case he ever died. I went to the box and found myself 700 credits. I looked at the bills, then I looked at the credits, then I looked at the bills some more just debating about wheather I should pay them or not. After choosing the former option I escaped my house, and the bills it has. Currently I live were I want, I find refuge in old broken down ships, while I scrounge the planet for work. Some day, I hope, I'll get enough money saved up to buy my own ship and fly off this horrible rock. Someday I'll find my mother, if she's still alive. Someday....someday...someday... Cerpo, Lanton Cerpo, Lanton Cerpo, Lanton